Technology Magic
by Jazz101Laker101
Summary: About a girl with a magical gift for technology not full story tell me if you want more


How long have I been sitting in this room staring at this screen for? An hour? A day? A minute? A second? How can you tell when you are so close to falling asleep? I guess looking at the clock helps. 9:30, half an hour that's how long, computer tech class is always the worst, I have it first today (now) it is so boring listening to the teacher babble on about how this works and that works when I know everything about technology. Well I guess you could say I am technology.

Throughout history there have been people with special gifts, talents for different things like sewing, gardening, caring for animals or healing just to name a few. Back when that was the norm it wasn't uncommon for anyone to posses these talents but as time went on and people came to the idea that it was impossible for 'magic' to exist the numbers of people with magic slowly decreased. Although, there has always been a few people with magic anywhere in the world. Genetics helps, for example if your great great great great great great great grandmother possessed magic it would be more likely that you could possess some too but there are cases, like mine, where it is random. Today we have different kinds of magic, we still have thread magic and plant magic and well as healing and animal care but we don't have academic magic anymore or witchcraft as they would call it in medieval times. The only time people can move things with their mind is with telekinesis and I am not sure that anyone possesses that kind of brain power. But today as we become more and more dependent on technology a new type of magic evolved, that is what I have magic with technology. That is why my laptop is the only one in the entire school to not have been repaired at all.

So here I am sitting in computer tech class moving the mouse around the screen with my eyes trying to block out the teacher and him trying – and failing – to show the rest of the class how to properly set up a motherboard so that the computer can run efficiently. This I would like to point out is a mandatory class and the motherboard setting up thing was just an activity the teacher wanted to try, so don't worry our school isn't that nerdy. With a wave of my hand I could set up the motherboard and normally I wouldn't because there is no fun in letting everything come easily to you every day, but today I was in no mood for fun, call it PMS if you wish, but I call it lack of adventure.

Everyone else had the layout of the average motherboard on their screens but I didn't need that so I was just opening word documents and typing with my mind then closing them and opening paint programs and drawing with my finger hovering in the air 30 centimetres away from the screen just to pass the time. Then without my ordering it to the program closed, bugger I liked that painting. The screen flicked off so I turned it back on, it flicked off again, so I leant in and whispered to my computer telling him to stop mucking around. _I'm not _he said _there is someone else tampering with me, I am trying to block them out but I am running out of power. _"Your plugged in," I whispered back "how can you run out of power?" _They are draining me Elle, I do not think I can take much more! _"Hold on I will give you some of mine," I told him, _no Elle! If you do they will drain your power then maybe even your life force. _"Well can you locate where they are?" I asked. _I will try.......yes they are here in the school, close even they are in the 'c' block......_ and then he turned off. Damn it, but at least I knew 'c' block and the 'c' block is only made up of three classrooms and a staff room so it won't be hard for me to locate them. I dove into myself feeling for my power then I threw my power ghost into George (that's my computers name by the way). Now that George had gone off they were no longer draining his power but I could feel the power trail they left and I remembered the feel of their power essence. Then when I was back inside my body and only seconds had passed. I asked the teacher if I could go to the toilets then I was on my way to 'c' block to find the people who had almost killed my poor George (even though it is nearly impossible to kill a computer without destroying it).

My school is located on a hill, a big hill. So that's why I'm so fit – well one of the reasons – to get anywhere there is always some hill you have to climb. Now my legs are used to it, but when I started in year seven I couldn't walk for a week! So luckily my tech class was located on top of the hill while the 'c' block is located at the bottom of the hill – next to the toilets. I strolled down the hill, past all the trees that had leaves turning orange and falling to the ground gracefully. I walked past the emos that always skip class and around the bend past the famous 'haunted bell'. Some maintenance workers swear every night the ghost of the girl who drowned herself in the well 12 years ago – true story - walks around looking for her ex-boyfriend who she still loves. I usually stop to pay my respects for the girl or just admire how the ivy runs along the cracks in the well's bricks - surprisingly for someone who is all about technology I **love** plant life – but today I didn't, I was on a mission.

The 'c' block came within my sights, all through the short but scenic trip down the hill I had kept the memory of the trace elements in the unknown person's magic in my mind. I could feel the magic – it was weak, that's why it needed George's power, it had used all theirs – I stopped and put a barrier around my body with my magic. My barrier was so perfect that no magic could detect mine – I tried it. I was virtually invisible to the magical world, just an ordinary school girl in the 'c' block at the door of the room in which the magical genius (or foolery) was taking place.

I had never been in this room before, it was a staff only room always locked, I had never seen one person come in or out of it. It had a number pad next to the door – it was locked with a code - but I had my magic! I leant in close to the number pad and whispered, "hey, do you have any idea of what is going on in their?"

_What do you think? _It answered. _I am a lock not a security camera. Go and have a look for yourself._ The lock buzzed and the door swung open to reveal a corridor, I could hear voices. I couldn't pick out any but of the conversation, just low murdering. I searched with my magic, there was a security camera in the room. I found a dark corner where no one would find me then sank into my magic. Once again I flew around as my power ghost into the room and into the security camera. Now I could see and hear everything that was going on in the room. I was all set, until a hand grabbed my shoulder and pulled me out of my trace. A cloth covered my face and I breathed in the scent of permanent markers and fell into blackness.


End file.
